I protect
by Aiconx
Summary: Zoro's job in the crew is to protect. could be taken as zoroxsanji or just nakamaship


_Shit shit shit shit motherfucking SHIT!_

Zoro panted as he sprinted towards the battle sounds, all three of his infamous swords drawn, ready to cut down anything and anyone trying to stop him.

_That asshole! What was he thinking?!_

A picture of the cook's face made it's way into his mind, only to be quickly forced out. Zoro could not afford to be distracted, he needed to focus all he had on getting to his destination as fast as humanly possible. If he was too late…

_Fuck._

--

They had appeared so sudden that not even Zoro had been able to do anything but start running, the cook and a shrieking Nami following him.

There must've been hundreds of them. Now, that would not usually be a problem for the pirate hunter, or the sissy chef, but they were different. Zoro knew that the moment he threw a quick glance into the eyes of one of them.

There was no fear. He couldn't detect a single trace of that familiar look in the faces of these particular marines. This was not right. Sure, there had been marines who'd attacked the straw hat crew without hesitation, but he had always been able to see the fear. Even if they were masking it or actually controlling it, he could always sense that animalistic instinct in their presences. But these men, nothing.

The idiotic cook had also noticed it. Zoro knew from the look he'd received from the blond just before he'd suddenly spun around on the spot to face the men chasing them.

"Marimo! Take Nami back to the ship! I'll hold them off!"

Zoro began to halt and started to object, but got interrupted.

"Zoro!" the braking of the 'stupid name calling thing' made the swordsman pause.

"Sanji-kun! What are yo-"

"Take her back to the ship!" the way the bastard both interrupted and ignored his precious Nami-san made Zoro realise this was not the time for arguing.

"Take Nami back to the ship. I'll hold them off." Sanji calmly lit his cigarette as the mass of marines were getting closer.

"But I-" Zoro started.

"Oi, Zoro! Do your job in the crew, protect!" the cook turned around quickly and flashed him a smile before throwing himself into the mass of marines, instantly pushing a handstand to swipe at the enemies.

"wait, what the- wah! Zoro!" Nami yelped as Zoro threw her up on his shoulder and started running.

Zoro ignored the Navigator's protests as he kept on running, the screams of battle filling his ears. That bastard!

"Shut up!" he finally yelled at the ranting Nami. "There's no way we would've been able to make it to the ship without them catching up to us and attacking our backs! And you wouldn't be able to fight them, they're too strong! The moron is holding them off so I can get you back to the ship, get you to safety!"

She fell silent and stopped struggling in Zoro's hold.

"Is he.. Is he going to be okay?" She said quietly and clutched the back of Zoro's shirt.

"keh, you know him. He'll be fine."

_He'll be fine._

--

_The hell!? Where IS it!_

Zoro looked around searching for the place of the fight he could now hear clearly.

_There!_

He could see a mass of white uniforms at the end of the alley he was running through.

_"Do your job in the crew, protect!"_

He would do his job. He would protect his god damned nakama. He would protect that motherfucking, skinny bastard. He would save his… friend.

The marines flew in all directions as Zoro came bursting out of the alley, swords ready. And there he was.

_Sanji._

Zoro halted when he saw him. The tall man was standing in the centre of the broad street Zoro'd left him in.

And he was completely messed up. The blood was making it's way down Sanji's face from several small wounds and a larger one somewhere on his forehead, making his bangs stick to his face. His blue shirt was covered in dirt, and blood was trickling it's way down one of the chef's precious hands, the sleeve of the shirt being completely ripped off.

Zoro stared at the mass of marines surrounding the blond. The sheer number of marines was ridiculous. Even though the defeated ones lay in piles, there was at least two hundred left. Zoro's attention was brought back to the chef as he gasped for air and staggered, clutching his side.

_Shit, he must be worse of than I thought. Fuck! It's my fault!_

Why hadn't he helped Sanji!? He should've stayed, Nami could've gotten to the ship by herself! Why hadn't he stayed, damn it!?

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts to notice Sanji starting to fall towards the ground. The green haired man leaped forward to catch the smaller man in his arms. The cook's one visible blue eye met his green. Sanji smiled, and finally went unconscious.

The swordsman stared down into the bloody face of his friend. His best friend since Kuina.

Zoro tightened his hold around Sanji to shield and support him and pointed wadou at his enemies, grim look entering his face.

_I protect._

edit: i've chenged the weird underlining thing and done some spelling correction. thanks everyone for the critique :D


End file.
